


Kisses are Emotional Stitches

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Comforting Dean, Depressed Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad Sam, Sam is 16-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: Sam thinks he'll never live to be like Dean. Dean doesn't mind telling him otherwise.





	

They were staying in a house for two months while Sam finished up school for the year. John spent most of his time in the next town over with simple salt and burns. It was more common for him to stay out for a few days at a time than it was to call either Sam or Dean to check up on them.

Neither of them minded all that much, though. Dean took home dinner every night after his shift at a nearby diner. Sam was getting a little tired of the leftover hamburgers and stale fries, but he never complained. He knew Dean was doing everything he could so that Sam wouldn't have to worry about where their next meal is coming from. Sam could out eat John and Dean combined any day. They both knew this.

So Dean was taken back a bit when Sam passed up dinner and continued on working his homework that wouldn't be due for another week and a half. Dean set the crumpled bag in front of Sam's textbooks anyways and turned the TV on to some old western movie, eventually falling asleep.

When Dean woke up the next morning and looked at the wall clock, indicating it was almost six in the morning, Dean was confused as to why he couldn't hear the shower running. Sam should be back from his jog right about now so he would have been rinsing off before he went to school.

Dean walked towards Sam's room and pushed the door open to see Sam still in bed. He wasn't asleep, though. He had his eyes open, but it didn't seem like he was looking at anything in particular unless he thought his dressing was just that interesting.

Dean walked to Sam's bed and stood at the corner of it.

"Come on, Sammy, you're gonna be late," Dean said, swatting Sam's covered foot.

Sam pulled the blanket over his head and grumbled something Dean couldn't dream of understanding.

"What was that?" Dean leaned down to get a better listen.

"I'm not going today, don't feel good."

"Are you sure? Don't you have a test today? You've been studying for it since we got here."

"I can make it up on Thursday," Sam assured.

Dean didn't seem the harm in letting Sam stay home for the day. Dean had skipped school all the time when he was enrolled. And Sam hadn't missed a single day for the past four schools.

"Alright. I don't have to go to work until noon. Do you want anything to eat?" He could see Sam shaking his head underneath the blanket. "Do you want me to put on some cartoons?" Dean knew Sam thought he was too old for kid shows, but Dean also knew that they still had magical healing powers on his little brother.

"No," Sam mumbled.

"Do you want me to just leave you alone?"

Sam said nothing, breaking Dean's heart a bit and giving him his answer. Dean walked out of Sam's room (technically it was both their room but it only had one bed and Dean decided he could sacrifice a bed for a couch since Sam almost never got to sleep by himself) and shut the door behind him.

The same event happened the next day. Then the next. And the next three. It was now Tuesday yet again. Sam hadn’t been to school in a week. He hadn’t left his room in two days. He ate they day before last but that was it. Dean tried every trick in the book to get Sam at the very least out of bed. But Sam never budged.

Dean had just finished his shift at the dinner. He was going to get Sam to eat tonight, no matter if he had to tie Sam down and shove the food down his throat.

Brown paper bag gripped tightly in his hand, Dean walked through the front door and to Sam’s room. His hand was just about to touch the doorknob when he heard the unmistakable sound of Sam crying. Dean shoved the door open quickly, dropping the bag of food in the processing and making Sam jump. Dean climbed into Sam’s bed beside him and held out his arms.

"Come here, sweetheart," Dean crooned.

Sam buried himself in Dean's chest and continued to cry.

"What's been going on with you lately,” Dean asked a few minutes later.

“I’ll never be like you. You’re a better hunter. Nobody looks at you with sympathy or pity. God, you’re _pretty_ , Dean. I’m just some lanky kid with oversized clothes and shaggy hair,” Sam whispered through hiccupped sobs.

Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and was quiet for a few agonizing seconds as Sam waited for Dean to agree with him.

"I don't mean it when I see those things to you, you know that, right? I don't mean when I call you a giant toddler or when I criticize your eating habits. I'm sorry for the things I've said to you that might have made you feel like you're not the most gorgeous thing on this planet. I also hope you know that I will kill anyone who ever says any of those things about you, you just tell me who, okay?"

Sam's stopped crying and moved his hand to rest on Dean's heart.

"You think I'm gorgeous," Sam asked hesitantly, but Dean didn't miss the smile trying to hide between Sam's teeth.

"Sammy, I'm going to ask you something. Please don't hit me if I cross a line, just tell me 'no' and we'll never talk about again." Sam nodded his head in bewilderment but agreement. "Can I kiss you?"

Sam lifted his head up and pressed his lips to the hinge of Dean's jaw. "Yes."

They met each other halfway, lips colliding in the most pleasant way either one of them of had experienced. The first thing that came to Sam's mind was the time they had gone into the middle of a field and shot fireworks. All Dean could think of was how he had finally found his home.

Dean chuckled as he felt Sam drifting off in the middle of the kiss. He reluctantly pulled away and Sam made a noise in the back of his throat he was only half embarrassed by making.

"I need you to eat something for me, baby. All you've had was an omelet in the past week, you have to be starving."

"Yeah," Sam whispered sleepily.

"I'll be right back," Dean murmured into Sam's hair, planting a kiss there while he was at it.

He got up and went to grab the bag of greasy diner food that they couldn't sell. He climbed back into bed and handed Sam the bag.

"You don't want any," Sam questioned.

"You need it more than me."

Sam ate all of it in record time, though he did make Dean take a bite. Dean had rolled his eyes but his heart warmed at the gesture.

They fell asleep tangled together that night and every night they could after that. And when Sam had bad thoughts, Dean was always there to kiss them away. 


End file.
